There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a number of different types and kinds of carts and other devices for carrying or otherwise transporting various different kinds of equipment. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Patent Applications and patents: 2003/0000864; 2009/0243243; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,905,480; 2,982,392; 3,254,756; 3,371,771; 4,437,568; 4,944,292; 5,244,220; 5,515,974; 6,124,796; 6,830,253; 7,188,846; 7,334,680; 7,458,600; and 7,946,598.
The foregoing patents and patent applications disclose various different types of carts and dolly equipment for transporting various different types and kinds of equipment. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,253, there is disclosed an equipment dolly for transporting sporting equipment to desired locations. The equipment dolly includes a group of wire baskets or bins for confining sporting equipment. A liquid member is mounted on a shelf above the bins for holding liquid to be supplied to players using the sporting equipment.
Such an apparatus would not at all be suitable for use in much more demanding environments such as construction sites. For example, in use, when the patented dolly is stationary and resting on the ground it would tend to tilt forward under the weight of the equipment in the bins. In such a position, the weight of the liquid in the liquid member would cause the liquid member to slide forwardly and possibly fall off of its shelf. If the bins are unloaded or carrying light weight equipment as compared to the weight of the liquid member, the dolly would be top heavy and tend to tip over. In either situation, the patented dolly would not at all be useful in a job construction site or other more demanding environments. Also, the patented dolly, due to its size and shape, would be difficult to store and transport. The wire basket bins would also not be sufficiently durable and sturdy for use on a job site.
The overall width and construction of the patented dolly relative to the size of the water member would not at all be useful in narrow passageways such as construction site stair towers or construction site elevators which are very narrow confined spaces. Also, on construction sites for large buildings, it is important to be able to transport safety compliance equipment such as water coolers for hydration as well as fire extinguishers and first aid equipment, to various levels of the building under construction. The patented dolly does not at all lend itself to movement in narrow spaces and the ability to be readily transported to places such as upper floors or levels of a building under construction.